Field
The present application relates to the field of computer technologies, and in particular, to a method and system for information authentication.
Related Art
With the constant advancement of the computer and network technologies, it is common that users perform various operations via online accounts. For example, users may shop on e-commerce websites via accounts registered on these e-commerce websites.
However, along with the development of the computer and network technologies also comes an increasing amount of identity theft by unauthorized users. Once the account and password of a user are compromised, a malicious user may perform operations via the intercepted account, thereby causing great loss to the legitimate user.
Although a number of methods are available for increasing the difficulty in identity theft, the risk of such identity theft still remains.